


[Podfic] Trust (lay down your burdens)

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blindfolds, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>such_heights's story read aloud: </p>
<p>"Will you trust me tonight?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Trust (lay down your burdens)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trust (lay down your burdens)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126303) by [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights). 



> For the "sensory deprivation" squares on Amy's and my kink_bingo card. Thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfics!

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Trust%20\(lay%20down%20your%20burdens\).mp3) | **Size:** 3.0 MB | **Duration:** 6:27

  
---|---


End file.
